


Five years later/我的男孩和他的姑娘

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [11]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	Five years later/我的男孩和他的姑娘

1.

我的王子殿下又受伤了。

我背着药箱，急匆匆的按照他发过来的信息，从医院跑到扎纳城外那片树林边缘，他藏身的大石头后面。

他安静的坐在小石头上，背靠着凹凸不平的石壁，左手扶着右臂外侧，垂着头一动不动。我看见他身上沾满了树枝和草叶的碎屑，柔软的外套被撕开，露出皮肤上几道血痕。

气得我一把丢下了药箱。

金属的箱子落在软软的草地上，发不出什么大响动，但还是引得他抬头看我。

“这都多少次了！又把自己弄得一身伤！再这样下次我可不管你了。”我一边抱怨着，一边动手帮他拂去身上的草叶。

他抬起右手拍了拍裤子上的灰：“我会小心”

我看了一眼他背后的森林：“这话你说了多少次了？下次不要再进去了。”

特查拉没说话。

我知道，王子殿下是个沉默寡言的人。自从多年以前特查卡国王在美国进行访问时被人刺杀，特查拉就不爱与人说话了。

好在我也习惯了他的沉默，打开药箱给他上药。

清凉的乳白色药膏抹在他发红的伤口上，我听见他低声“嘶”了一声。

“你乱动还会疼的。”

他乖乖的保持着姿势，连声音也没有再发出来。

“好了，”我收起药箱，“伤口处理好了，以后记得小心点儿，我可不是每天都有时间跑出来给你单独服务的，哪怕是王室成员也不行。”

他看了一眼我摊开的药箱，没有回应。

2.

这已经是今年第52次，我偷偷跑出医院给特查拉处理伤口了。

自从五年前在医院门口发现受了重伤的特查拉，又把他带到我的值班室给他治伤，我似乎就成了他的秘密医护人员，每次他不知道从哪儿搞得浑身是伤时都会通知我去给他包扎。

我问过他，你有些伤口比医院里重症病房的外伤病人还要重，真的不需要去医院么？

但我忘了他并不爱说话。

所以那时仍是清瘦少年模样的特查拉仰头看了看弯腰缝合伤口的我，一句话都没说。

甚至没有解释一句，他是怎么受伤的。

也是那段时间，我开始对扎纳城外的那片森林充满了恐惧。

很显然，特查拉身上的伤，都是在那片林子里得来的。他每过一段时间就会进入那片密林，然后浑身是伤的出来。

那片林子里究竟有什么？

我从来都不知道。

同样也是那段时间，我注意到特查拉愈发强健的体质，以及逐渐从清瘦变得结实的身材。

我应该去那片林子里看一看——每晚自修完外科医学后，我总是看着窗外的树尖这样想。

3.

没过几天，我在密林边缘见到了独自前来的特查拉。

他身上的伤还没痊愈，胳膊上的纱布不知道多久没换过，最外层蹭上了黑褐色的土。

看到我的一瞬间他愣了一下，站在原地没有动弹。

我走到他面前，放下药箱，动手拆他的纱布：“脏成这个样子，也不怕感染。”

他低头看了我一眼：“不用换了。”

我手上的动作丝毫未停，一边拆着一边嫌弃道：“这可由不得你，我是护士。”

“等我出来再换吧。”他从我手里接过散开的半条纱布，自己随意的缠了回去，抬头看了看森林深处。

“你又要进去？！”我算准时间来拦他果然是对的，“里面到底有什么？特查拉，你不告诉我我是不会让你进去的。”

特查拉微微皱了皱眉头，似乎犹豫了半刻：“等我出来再告诉你。”

我抬手去拦他，虽然我知道根本拦不住。

特查拉轻而易举的避开了我的手，递给我一个安心的眼神：“包扎的时候我们有足够的时间。”

4.

我在林子外面等了半天，直到太阳快要落山，天空变成灼热的橘红色，特查拉才慢慢走了出来。

我赶紧上前扶他。

他的衣服上仍有撕破的裂口，但比起上一次的狼狈模样倒是好了不少。

我给他的新伤消毒时问他：“现在可以开始讲故事了吗？”

他看了我一会儿，才反应过来我的意思，傻乎乎的笑了笑：“我可以参加黑豹之争了。”

“你说什么？”我捏着药瓶的手一抖。

他抬头看了看昏黄的天空，然后低下头来认真的直视着我的眼睛。

那是我第一次见到他笑得那么轻松。

他说，他终于得到了豹神的祝福。

“所以你这两年隔三差五的去林子里面，就是为了豹神的祝福？”我表示不能理解。

他拍了拍膝盖粘上的湿土：“这片森林曾是瓦坎达的圣地。在林子深处有一座豹神的神庙，当年Bashenga就是在那里得到了豹神的指引与祝福，才成为了黑豹。”

“可你还很年轻，特查拉，”我一时不知道该如何劝他，半晌之后才组织好语言，“今年的挑战者非常多，很多都是富有经验的战士，你确定……”

“我确定，”他接话，“豹神认可了我，所以我一定会赢了我叔叔，成为下一任黑豹，和瓦坎达的王。”

我看着他眼里自信的光，想劝他的话全都咽进了肚子。

这两年，他不敢让人自己知道进入密林历练，也不敢让人知道自己如何受了这些伤，为的都是十天后的挑战之中能够赢得胜利。

看着他这副比两年前结实了不少的身体，我心里一动：“成为黑豹，成为瓦坎达的王，会让你成为敌人的目标。”

“也能让我更快找到杀死我父亲的人。”

果然。

特查拉这十几年里，心中最放不下的，仍是他死在异国他乡的父亲和弟弟。

我叹了口气：“我是唯一一个知道这些的人么？”

“什么？”

“王后、公主、你叔叔，他们知道你所想的么？”

特查拉摇了摇头，过了片刻，突然笑了出来：“妈妈白天找我谈话，说我当务之急不是挑战，而是找个女孩结婚生子。”

明知道他只是随口一提，我还是顿感心跳加速，喉咙发干，半晌才勉强开口：“不错的提议。”

“也许吧。”

他移开视线，看向前方的地平线。

我歪着头观察着他的表情，小心翼翼的问：“有心上人了？”

特查拉不自然的快速眨了一下眼睛，微微抿唇没有回答。

我随着他的视线看向远方，即将消失的夕阳用最后一寸余晖染红了瓦坎达广袤草原的边际。

天色彻底暗下来，我背起药箱与特查拉告别。

“希望你挑战成功。”

“我会去医院告诉你结果的。”

我会好好努力，争取成为现场医疗队的成员，亲眼看到挑战结果的。

分别时，我看着他的背影默默想着。

5.

十天后，一年一度的挑战如期举行。

我在总医院派到现场急救伤员的医疗队伍里，占据了离擂台最近的一块区域。

正如我告诉过特查拉的那样，今年的挑战者比往年更加出色，自然也更难对付。比如刚刚上场的大块头，我敢说他动动手指就能把我打进医院的重症监护室。

接受挑战的是特查拉的叔叔，虽然有些年纪，但穿着黑豹战衣比试时依然十分灵活。他已经一连打倒了五个挑战者，仍不带半分疲态。但即使如此，面对那个重量级的大块头仍有些力不从心。

我给最后一个伤员敷好了药，坐在擂台下方，紧张的扣住了台子旁边粗重的绳索。

好在黑豹以智慧打败了这第六个挑战者。那人笨重的身体倒地时，我感觉脚下的大地都颤抖了一番。

我和同事上台把他抬了下来。

刚刚安置好担架，一个黑影便从头顶跃了过去。

我一边扯着纱布一边抬头看了一眼。

擂台上站着的男人用黑豹的面罩遮着脸，身上只穿着一条短裤，露出身上霸道的肌肉线条，看样子应该还很年轻。

即使看不到他的眉眼，我仍有感觉，那就是特查拉。

毕竟，我看着他从清瘦少年变成肌肉硬实的模样，又给他处理过身上各处的伤口，这副身体的样子，还有伤疤的位置，我都记得一清二楚。

6.

黑豹倒地了，男人摘下面罩，向整个瓦坎达宣布了它的下一任领导者。

是特查拉没错。

我听见背后人群大声的尖叫与欢呼，拍了拍抬着担架的同事的肩，让他们把伤员拉回了医院。

疯狂的庆祝之后，特查拉走下擂台，径直来到了医疗区。

我摊开了药箱看着他。

我知道他为了这一天付出了多少代价，只有我知道。

“恭喜你。”

特查拉点了点头，乖乖的坐下，抬起一只胳膊来举到我眼前，一大片淤青带着零星的出血点。

我皱着眉头给他上了药：“不是有豹神的祝福吗？怎么还打得这么惨。别乱动，我在上药。”

一旁监督着我的医生喊了我一声，示意我对国王尊敬些。

我皱了皱鼻子。

特查拉早都习惯我这样说他了，他又不知道我们两个的关系。

心里暗想着这些的我突然一愣。

我们两个的关系？

我的潜意识里似乎有什么东西在作祟，心脏处被撑得一鼓一鼓。

“没关系，这是她的工作。”

我听见特查拉开口，忍不住抬头看了他一眼，发现他也在看着我。我于是冲他眨了眨眼。

医生识趣的走开去看其他伤员，留下我和特查拉两个人。

“你怎么会在现场？”特查拉先我一步开口问道，“我记得只有经验丰富的医生和护士才能来挑战现场。”

因为我努力争取到了这个资格啊！

“以后给战衣里加一层振金吧，”我低着头将药膏抹匀，没有回答他的问题，“不能总是受伤啊。”

他看了我一眼，没有说话。

我不知道他那时在想些什么，处理好所有伤口之后，我带着药箱和医疗队一起回到了医院。

7.

从那之后我再也没有接到特查拉的消息，成为国王之后的他似乎每天都忙的不可开交，我也只能从电视里看到他工作时的样子。

一连几周过去，我开始不断地想起过去五年里我和特查拉见面的情形，似乎除了包扎之外再无其他。

这样的认知让我有些惆怅。

直到几天之后，一群学生在老师的陪同下参观大冢。

为了保证学生的安全，我和同事带着药箱全程陪同。

观景台慢慢升了上去，我站在地面仰着头看着他们，不时指着伸出观景台的小脑袋，示意他们离栏杆远一点。

一个小男孩儿探出头来冲我笑着，指了指我旁边的大冢，小脸上净是兴奋。我无奈的笑着摇了摇头。

突然之间，脚下传来剧烈的震荡感，我慌忙拉住同事的手，抬头往观景台看去。

震荡使得观景台面开裂，探出护栏的男孩儿身子一滑，从高高的顶上摔了下来。

“豹神请救救我！”

我听到男孩儿绝望的大喊。

我甩开药箱跑了过去，但我知道，我接不到他。

一个黑色的身影不知从哪儿飞扑了过来，一把接住男孩儿跌落的小身子，在大冢之外的平地上稳稳落定。

他把男孩儿放下，高大的身体在阳光下遮出一片阴影。

“豹，豹神？”小男孩儿惊魂未定，仰头看着带着面罩的特查拉。

特查拉没有说话。

我走了过去，蹲下身来检查了一下小男孩儿的身体。

“我没事儿。”小男孩儿看着我说道，“多亏了豹神。”

我笑出了声，摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋：“对，多亏了豹神。”接着抬头看他。

特查拉没有反应，片刻之后，他摘下了面罩，在小男孩儿面前半蹲下来。

“我不是豹神，但我和豹神一样保护瓦坎达，也保护瓦坎达的所有人。”

“你是黑豹？”

“是的。”

“哇哦，真希望我能像你一样厉害。”

“你会的。”

我看着蹲在身边的特查拉，只见他朝小男孩儿微笑着，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“但是成为黑豹是有学历要求的，所以现在你应该回到学校去了。”

“是！”

特查拉站起身来看着男孩儿回到老师身边，温柔的点了点头。

“你对付小孩子很有一套嘛，应该请你去我们医院的儿科诊疗室坐一坐。”我在背后打趣他。

特查拉转回身来，微笑着摇头：“那我大概会把孩子们吓哭。”

见他不是着急要走的样子，我咂了咂嘴，开口道：“我以为当国王很忙的。”

“和朋友说话的时间还是有的。”

“那……当国王感觉怎么样？”我和特查拉慢慢溜达起来。

他想了想，低声说了句：“害怕。”

“害怕？”

“害怕自己不够好。”

我侧目看他，分明才几周不见，我却怎么都觉得他瘦了不少。

“你会是个好国王的特查拉。这是你从小的目标不是么？”

他低头微笑：“为我父亲报仇，替他继续保护瓦坎达，是的。”

“有目标的生活一定很不一样。”

“你没有么？”

我摇头：“我一直都不知道自己到底想要什么，小时候我甚至还想过要当一个朵拉侍卫，后来体质不合格没有通过。”

“你是个很好的护士，”他轻拍着我的肩膀，“继续做你现在做的，你很擅长。而且我听你的同事说，你在学医。”

“对，我不想只做一个小护士，我想做一名医生。”我有些不自然的把手背在背后，绞着手指。他是从哪听来的这件事？我以为我努力为他学医只是我和朋友之间的小范围认知。

“那你会成为瓦坎达最好的医生。”特查拉说完，迎上向我们走来的侍卫，耳语一番后很快和我道了别。

“……最好的医生，有资格呆在国王身边么？”我看着他的背影暗自想着。

远处的草原尽头，阴沉的云正向扎纳城飘来，似乎暴风雨即将来临。

8.

第二天一早，我上班不久就听到外面一阵嘈杂的叫嚷声，很快王宫中传来消息，瓦坎达进入一级戒备。

“怎么回事儿？”我听见有人问。

“边境遭遇袭击，快到扎纳城了。”

我心中一慌。

瓦坎达并不在地震带上，此前也从未发生过昨天那般剧烈的地震。更何况瓦坎达如此避世，已经很多年没有外来敌人了。

没来由的地震，加上突然来袭的入侵……

我想联系特查拉。

但消息发送前的一秒，我关闭了通讯器。

他一定在想解决对策，我不该去添麻烦。

摘下通讯器的下一刻，走廊里传来了尖叫声。

刚刚还通报着有敌入侵，没想到这么快就冲进了医院。

我看着身后的守卫带着武器冲了过去，只好护着蜂拥而来的伤病人往后撤退。

耳边尖叫声此起彼伏，我一边尽力处理着伤口，一边默默祈祷特查拉能尽快解决这一切。

9.

混乱持续了整整一天，医院是首先被特查拉下令保护起来的地方。

伤员源源不断的被送进来，我在挤满人的房间和楼道里不停忙碌着，一直到太阳落山，我似乎听到有人叫了一声“陛下”。

我猛地抬起头来，穿过人群向那一声传来的方向跑过去。

特查拉？他为什么来医院？是来关心一下受伤的人们，还是他也受了伤？伤的重么？

我后来回想起这一刻，总觉得自己心里应该充满了这些问题，但事实上，我当时根本来不及多想，脑子里一片空白。

我只想赶紧看到他。

走廊转弯处，我看见了穿着战衣的特查拉。他没戴面罩，右边肩膀还在流血，一名实习护士正在紧张的给他处理伤口。

他身边，一个白头发的漂亮姑娘正扶着他的手臂。

“轻一点儿，他一向怕疼。”那姑娘打趣似的叮嘱着小护士。

特查拉被小护士弄疼了伤口，呲了呲牙，傻呵呵的看向白发姑娘，手还紧紧握着她的，笑道：“没关系，这是她的工作。”

他的脸对着我所站的方向，我看见他说话时的表情，就像我之前问他是否有心上人时的表情一样，是我从没见过的少年般的、由衷的放松，又压抑不住的小小雀跃。

我后来曾听人说起过，每一个瓦坎达的少年都必须独自外出历练，而特查拉在那段时间里认识了他此生最爱的女孩儿。

让他等了十年的白发姑娘。

“后面有伤员需要人手。”有人拉了我一把。

我转过身：“好，马上来。”以同样的姿势穿过人群，进了手术室。

10.

这一次危机，是特查拉加冕以来面临的最大危险，但好在几天之后，一切都恢复了原样，重建工作也已经开始。

我也向医院递交了一份申请。

“这是最边缘的村子，靠近Niganda，条件很差，你确定你要去？”

我看着桌面上那份申请，点了点头。

“我这几年自学了医，那边医疗水平和扎纳城相差很大，我听说村子里的老医生也想回扎纳城养老了，正好换我过去。”

11.

五年后，我在村外的平原上，给摔倒的孩子包扎伤口。

头顶有动静传来，我抬头望了一眼，特查拉骑着他那辆黑豹外形的摩托，刚好飞过村子上方。

我保持着仰头的姿势，直到他在一片夕阳的昏黄之中，缩小到再也看不见。

男孩扯了扯我的袖子，把我的视线拉回到地面。

我冲他笑了笑，包好伤口，扶着他站了起来。

“下次要小心了，别跑太快。”

“知道啦！”

男孩的朋友围了过来，小心翼翼的扶着他离开。

我低头看着孩子们走回村子，村口的火把燃了起来，男孩的母亲跑过来，心疼的戳了戳男孩的头，把他背起来带回了家。

隔壁的姑娘做好了晚饭，抬眼看见村口站着的我，跳起来冲我招了招手。

我抬眼，往扎纳城的方向看了一眼，随后走进了村子。

最后一抹夕阳紧跟着我，收进了地平线。

12.

对不起，给你讲了这么长一段毫无意义的故事。我知道，我的故事并不有趣。

女主人公没有得到她想要的爱情，英俊的王子身边站着比她更般配的姑娘，这样的故事大概是世界上最失败最无趣的童话了。

你问我难不难过？分明陪了他五年，却输给了十年前一场英雄救美的邂逅。

说不难过是假的。但也只是有一点点罢了。

当我来到这个小村子，成了村民期盼很久的村医，我突然发现了我自己的价值所在。

我的生命里不只有特查拉一个人，还有很多人在需要着我等待着我。

而特查拉，让我成为了一个被需要被期待的人。

我去学习医疗知识，主动来到最偏远的村子。

我从不觉得我做的这些是为了他。

我是为了我自己，为了让自己变得更好——虽然确实有一部分，是为了和他在一起。

事实上，我也确实变得更好了。

我想这才是这五年的暗恋里，我得到的最好的回报。

我曾经无数次的看着他的背影，无数次抬头仰望他，这让我知道自己还不够好，还没有资格成为他王座旁的人。

但现在，我已经不需要再仰望他了。

还有那些仰望着我背影的人，比我少女时期的梦想更值得低头。

哦，你问我他现在如何？

我听说他和他的白发姑娘结婚了，婚礼时他的母亲对她表示很满意。

“你们两个真是天生的一对。”

她好像是这样说的。


End file.
